1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a packaging and carrier for wine bottles or bottles of other spirits formed of a cardboard sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
An existing packaging method for packaging individual bottles of wine is to use a blister pack, which includes a plastic enclosure (the blister) for housing the wine bottles, where the blister has a flat wing around its peripheral which is held between two flat boards (typically cardboard sheets). The packaged bottles (typically one or more bottles) can be displayed in club stores (e.g. on tray displays), or as gift baskets which can be easily carried and presented. In this kind of packaging, large size plastic enclosure must be used to house the wine bottles. Plastic packaging materials are not environmentally friendly because they are typically made from petroleum polymers and are not recyclable or biodegradable. Also, the blister pack needs to be packaged at a packaging facility with sealing machines and other machines.